


Master Of Mojo-Lucifer MorningstarxDestiny Nightstar

by Luciferismyeternallove



Series: Master Of Mojo Series [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fan Characters, Original Character - Freeform, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferismyeternallove/pseuds/Luciferismyeternallove
Summary: This work involves my Lucifer OC, A hybrid named Destiny Nightstar, who is a hybrid of angel and demon, her dad is a demon in Lucifer's ranks, her late mom is an angel who died having her due to betraying her father with another.One day, she ends up on Earth 666 and enters Lux, the bar owned by Lucifer himself, the two speak and realize they have father issues in common, from here, Lucifer makes sure Destiny obeys and loves only him via his mojo.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar&Destiny Nightstar(OC) Romantic (Lucifer TV)
Series: Master Of Mojo Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112882
Kudos: 1





	1. First Meeting And Under His Spell

Destiny Nightstar has had father issues her entire life, her dad is an abusive demon who always slaps her face and hits her with his belt, the demon's name is Lazarus, her mom was a beautiful angel named Gabrielle, who died having her, as she betrayed her dad with another guy.  
She grew up into a lovely hybrid, but the being half demon part gave poor Destiny health issues, including seizures and an abnormal heart rhythm, or an arrythmia. One day, she enters the Los Angeles of Earth 666 holding her wallet that contains some money and her ID, she knocks on the door to Lux and gains entry, once at the bar, she shows the tender her ID and orders a glass of red wine, as she waits for her drink, the bar's owner, one Lucifer Morningstar, notices her and decides to introduce himself to her!

 _"I don't believe we've met before, miss. It's a pleasure to see a new face here at my bar, my name is Lucifer Morningstar, may I please ask you for your name?"_ Lucifer asks.  
 _ **"Certainly, my name is Destiny Nightstar, nice to meet you, Mr. Morningstar, I'll let you in on a little known fact about me...I'm an angel/demon hybrid, my dad, you may know him, his name's Lazarus, a demon, but I hate talking about him, as he's abusive towards me, my mom was a lovely angel called Gabrielle, she died having me..."**_ Destiny introduces herself to him.  
 _"Yeah, I know your dad, he's of my ranks, unfortunately, you have daddy issues too, huh? I have issues with God, as he's my dad....Oh I'm sorry to hear about your mom's death, how could she have died having you?"_ Lucifer asks.  
 ** _"Dad told me she died because she betrayed him with another demon while she was his claim, if I end up with anyone, I will not be the traitor that my mom was to my dad. Wow, you're one of God's boys, huh? He's the one who made sure I was born...Along with the ruler of Hell at that time."_** Destiny tells Lucifer.

Lucifer frowns hearing her dad abuses her, as he can't stand a guy like this, but he also wants to know Destiny's innermost desires, so he gazes deep in her eyes, this is the first instance of him using his mojo on her...  
 _"Tell me, Destiny...What do you desire most in this world? I will give it to you, as I am the Sultan of your innermost desires...."_ Lucifer says while gazing in her eyes.  
 ** _"I desire to be loved, wanted and cared for, most of all, I desire to find my way in life, Lucifer."_** Destiny confesses her innermost desires to him.  
 _"Fear not, for you shall earn these desires, but you must do something for me first, dear. After all, granting desires isn't free by any means..."_ Lucifer says.  
 ** _"Name what I must do for you, Lord Morningstar and I will make certain I do this for you."_** Destiny replies.  
 _"Very well, this is simple....Go tell your father he's a disgrace to his family, then I shall grant you your desires!"_ Lucifer commands her.  
Destiny nods, and finds her dad, Lazarus!  
 ** _"Dad, you're a disgrace to the family!"_** Destiny growls, leaving her dad behind and returning to Lucifer.  
 _"Well done, dear. You've proven your worth to me, so now, I will make your innermost desires come true! But be warned:The only one who will love, want and care for you the most...Is me. Many others will try to convince you otherwise, but you must reject their words, as everyone but me is a liar!"_ Lucifer warns her.  
 ** _"I accept your warnings, Lord Morningstar and I will make sure to reject everyone but you."_** Destiny tells him.

Nodding, Lucifer Morningstar grants Destiny Nightstar all her innermost desires, being careful to exert his mojo on her more strongly, as he doesn't want to lose the beautiful hybrid he has sunk his claws into!  
Lucifer smiles, he sits near her at the bar and drinks with her, nodding happily at her choice of wine, red wine could mean passion and love, which the two will feel for one another in the future.  
 _"I'm so glad we ran into each other, my dear. I know I can help you overcome your issues and you, in return, can help me overcome mine. I've got your back and you've got mine...One day, we'll have each others' hearts as well."_ Lucifer says, putting an arm around her.  
 ** _"Thank you for your kindness and aid, Mr. Morningstar, I really appreciate it."_** Destiny says.  
 _"Please, call me Lucifer, Destiny."_ Lucifer allows her to start calling him his first name.  
 ** _"Okay, Lucifer. Thanks for everything you've done for me, how can I repay you?"_** Destiny asks him.  
 _"Promise me that you'll stay faithful to me and never leave my side, also, promise me that you'll one day grace me with your hand in marriage."_ Lucifer says.  
 _ **" I promise you that I'll stay faithful to you and never leave your side, Lucifer. I also promise you that I'll one day grace you with my hand in marriage."**_ Destiny makes promises to Lucifer.  
 _"Then you have repaid my kindness by making these promises, love. I'll see to it that you fufill them in due time."_ Lucifer says.

This concludes chapter one of my "Master Of Mojo" Lucifer fanfic stories!


	2. A Blossoming Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since Lucifer met Destiny and the two have become friends since then, Lucifer hired her to work for him at Lux, which she happily accepted, much to his delight, Michael, Lucifer's twin, also debuts in this chapter, he notices how close Lucifer and Destiny are and seeks to ruin this budding romance!

Flash forward one year after Lucifer Morningstar and Destiny Nightstar met, the two are now friends and she works for him at his bar, Lux. But amid the blossoming romance of Lucifer and Destiny, there's trouble brewing, as his twin brother, Michael Demiurgos, has arrived on Earth, seeking to steal Lucifer's happy life from him! Arriving at Lux, Michael notices how close his twin is with one Destiny Nightstar and he seeks to ruin the budding romance between them! Michael heads inside to visit the two...  
 _"Destiny, you're doing a wonderful job here at Lux, keep it up and you'll be promoted in no time, love. I'm proud of your dedication to the job."_ Lucifer praises Destiny's hard work.  
 _ **"Thank you sir, I aim to please you, as I love working here...Sir, there's an archangel here, he kinda looks like you..."**_ Destiny notices the mystery archangel.  
Lucifer freezes upon seeing Michael and ushers Destiny into the back room to hide her from his twin!  
 _"Get in the back room, don't come out until I tell you all is clear, love, his name is Michael Demiurgos, he's my twin brother!"_ Lucifer warns her.  
 _ **"Understood, sir, I'll stay here until he leaves, but please be careful, I'd hate to see you injured..."**_ Destiny shows her first hint of caring for Lucifer.  
 _"Don't worry, I'll be careful, love, as I want us to be together one day..."_ Lucifer assures Destiny that he'll be careful.  
Entering the front room, Lucifer confronts Michael!  
 _"What are you doing here, Michael?"_ Lucifer growls at him.  
 **"I came to see how you're doing, Lucifer...Also I saw you being really close to a lady** **hybrid, who is she, anyway?"** Michael says.  
 _"Her name is Destiny Nightstar and she is mine, Michael, find yourself a girl who isn't promised to me!"_ Lucifer hisses.  
 **"Well, I'll just have to ruin this budding romance, huh?"** Michael chuckles snidely.  
 _"You'll do no such thing, now leave, or I'll call security to forcefully remove you!"_ Lucifer growls.

Sighing, Michael Demiurgos departs from Lux, heading elsewhere to begin his dastardly plans for them!  
 _"You can come out now, Destiny, all clear."_ Lucifer gives Destiny his "all clear" signal.  
Destiny comes back out to the main area and hugs Lucifer gratefully.  
 ** _"Thank you for protecting me from him, Michael gives me bad vibes, Luci."_** Destiny says.  
 _"Michael's the King of bad vibes, dear. Everyone here gets bad vibes from him."_ Lucifer says.  
 ** _"I'll get back to work now, sir..."_** Destiny says.  
Lucifer checks the clock, 11:30 PM...  
 _"No need, the bar's closing in 30 minutes, so you and I can relax now, love."_ Lucifer says.  
Sitting together in a booth, Lucifer and Destiny relax for the 30 minutes left of work, Lucifer pulls her into his lap...  
 _"Screw being professional...Destiny, we've been close for one year now, so it's time for me to ask this...Will you be my girlfriend?"_ Lucifer asks.  
 ** _"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, Lucifer Morningstar."_** Destiny accepts Lucifer's proposal of a steady relationship.

30 minutes later, the clock strikes midnight, it's Lux's closing time, so Destiny turns off the neon "Open" sign, she and Lucifer, along with the other workers exit, then Lucifer closes and locks the door for the night.  
 _"Lux is now closed, please call again, have a good night, everyone."_ Lucifer says.  
The other workers bid Lucifer good night and head home, Lucifer decides to invite Destiny over to his penthouse...  
 _"Will you spend the night with me, love?"_ Lucifer asks.  
 ** _"I'll spend every night with you, my dashing Lucifer."_** Destiny says.  
Smiling, Lucifer helps Destiny into his car and the two drive to his penthouse, once they arrive, Lucifer unlocks the door and allows Destiny to enter first...  
 _"After you, milady."_ Lucifer says, bowing.  
 ** _"Thank you, milord."_** Destiny says, curtseying to him.  
They enter the penthouse, Lucifer closes and locks the door, leading Destiny to the Master Bedroom, he hands her a present her bought her.  
 _"For you, my love."_ Lucifer says.  
Destiny opens it to find some red lace lingerie.  
 _"I want you to wear this, okay? Please wear it for me, love."_ Lucifer says.  
 _ **"As you wish, darling."**_ Destiny says.  
Going into the Master Bathroom and closing the door, Destiny changes into the lingerie Lucifer bought her, then comes out.

Lucifer already feels desire burning in him for his girlfriend, but tries to hold himself back, knowing it's too soon for them to have sex...  
 _"Way too soon for us to be having sex, love...I must hold back my desires!"_ Lucifer says.  
 _ **"I appreciate you choosing to wait, Lucifer, as I prefer to wait as well."**_ Destiny says.  
Smiling, Lucifer wears only his boxers to bed, pulling Destiny in beside him and cuddling her close to him, kissing her.  
 _"Do you want to make out now?"_ Lucifer asks.  
 _ **"Yes I do."**_ Destiny replies.  
Leaning over her, Lucifer makes out with Destiny, kissing every one of her fingers and her lips, also peppering every inch of her skin with little passionate kisses.  
 _"Be mine forever."_ Lucifer says.  
 _ **"I'm yours forever, darling."**_ Destiny agrees.  
Destiny yawns a bit, so Lucifer kisses her good night and she goes to sleep, Lucifer stays awake to watch over his newfound lover, happy she chose to be with him above all others.  
The next morning, the sun rises outside the window, the two wake up and kiss each other good morning, Lucifer decides to keep Lux closed for today so the two can have some alone time together.  
 _"Lux will be closed for today and tomorrow as well due to it being a National Holiday. We finally get some alone time together, my dear."_ Lucifer purrs to her.  
 _ **"Good, we need more time for each other, darling."**_ Destiny purrs in reply to him.  
Lucifer Morningstar looks on Destiny Nightstar with an immense level of love and care for her, wanting to keep her safe, as he'd be very angry if anyone or anything harmed her now that she is his alone!  
After breakfast cooked by Destiny, the two head back into bed, cuddling and kissing for the whole day and into the late night.

this ends chapter 2 of my "Master Of Mojo" series.


	3. Love Me Like You Won't Let Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they grow closer together, Lucifer Morningstar knows that Destiny Nightstar is the one destined for him, he decides that he will ask her to marry him in 2 years' time so that they've been together for 3 years beforehand, Michael makes his return in this chapter, still trying to ruin Lucifer's love life!  
> The title is a song reference, it references the song "Love Me Like You Won't Let Go" by Blue October!

Lucifer Morningstar now knows Destiny Nightstar is the one he wants to share his life with, so he loves her and he won't let her go, nor will he let another take her from him, but Michael is back for round 2 with Lucifer, he won't give up trying to end their romance!  
Back at Lux two days later on a Tuesday, Destiny Nightstar is hard at work again, taking drink orders and bringing them to the bartender to be made. Lucifer Morningstar nods and smiles proudly at her hard working attitude.  
Around 6 PM, Lucifer sees Michael return to the bar and enter, Destiny Nightstar turns to enter the back room, but Michael pins her to the wall...  
 **"And where do you think you're going beautiful?"** Michael asks her.  
 _ **"To my saferoom, Michael, I'm not interested in you!"**_ Destiny snaps.  
 _"Get away from her, Michael!"_ Lucifer growls.  
 **"No, Lucifer, I want to speak with her!"** Michael growls.  
 _ **"I'm not interested in talking to you, Michael."**_ Destiny growls.  
Michael is the kind of guy that can't handle a female's rejection and gets rather mad, his anger causes him to become threatening!  
 **"If you don't stop rejecting me, I'll rape you!"** Michael growls.  
 _"If you rape my girl, I'll cut your dick off, Michael!"_ Lucifer growls.  
  


Later on in the night, Michael drags Destiny into the back room and strips them naked, pushing her down and growling furiously, he rapes her!  
Destiny Nightstar opens her mouth to scream, but Michael covers it!  
 **"I won't allow you to cry out to Lucifer for help, dear! This is your punishment for rejecting me earlier!"** Michael snarls.  
Whimpering in pain as Michael violates her, Destiny's eyes fill with pained tears, bursting in, Lucifer punches Michael, sending him flying! Lucifer then magics Michael's clothes back on him and calls the police, Michael is jailed for 20 years, then Lucifer rushes her to the hospital to be examined!  
 _"Please assist me, my girlfriend was raped by my twin brother!"_ Lucifer says.  
Taking her into a trauma bay, all the tests are run, including pregnancy, thankfully, they all come back negative!   
Destiny is crying from the trauma she experienced at Michael's hands, Lucifer hugs her to him.  
 _"Shh, you're safe now, love, Michael's in prison for the next 20 years for what he's done to you, I will ban him from Lux for life. Thankfully he didn't impregnate you or give you an STD."_ Lucifer comforts her.  
 _ **"Thank you for saving me, my love, do you still love me?"**_ Destiny asks.  
 _"Yes, I love you no matter what, besides, I know a spell that can give you your virginity back, love."_ Lucifer assures her.  
Lucifer touches Destiny, chanting the incantation, he gives her virginity back to her!  
Returning to Lux, Lucifer places a "Banned For Life" list on the door, Michael's name is the only one there so far.  
 _"See to it Michael never comes in, as he's banned for life!"_ Lucifer says.  
The other employees agree to the ban after Destiny told them what she went through, disgusted Michael would do this to her!

Lucifer Morningstar later decides to propose marriage to Destiny Nightstar in 2 years' time so they'll have been a couple for 3 years by then...  
 _"I'll ask Destiny to marry me two years from now, that way we'll have known each other for 3 years beforehand..."_ Lucifer says.  
 ** _"I'll be too excited to sleep for the next 2 years, then, love."_** Destiny says.  
 _"I adore your excitement, love. I love you and I won't let go."_ Lucifer says.  
 _ **"Love me like you won't let go, I want to be with you forever, love."**_ Destiny says.  
 _"You're mine forever, my love."_ Lucifer says.  
Lucifer buys her expensive gifts and she buys him gifts in return.  
 _"I'm glad we spend so much time together, love, we'll close around 11 tonight."_ Lucifer says.  
 _ **"Very well, dear. More time alone with you is what I need."**_ Destiny says.  
 _"I need more time alone with you as well, darling."_ Lucifer says.

11 PM rolls around and Lux closes for the night, everyone else goes to separate houses while Lucifer and Destiny return to his penthouse together, they spend so much time there together that Lucifer decides to ask her to move in with him.  
 _"Destiny, we've spent so much time together here in my penthouse, will you move in with me?"_ Lucifer asks.  
 _ **"Yes I'll move in with you, love."**_ Destiny says.  
Lucifer casts a spell that moves everything but her furniture into the penthouse.  
 _"Welcome to your new home, you're going to love it here, dearest."_ Lucifer says.  
 _ **"Any house is a home to me when you're near me."**_ Destiny says.  
Lucifer smiles at her words, kissing her lips and intertwining their hands together.

this ends chapter 3 of my "Master Of Mojo" series.


	4. 2 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years have passed since Lucifer Morningstar and Destiny Nightstar met and became a couple, they have now been together for 3 years, so Lucifer decides it's time to propose to her at this point and buys her a ring, he proposes in front of everyone at Lux, Destiny happily accepts his marriage proposal and the two become engaged to marry!

Flash forward another 2 years, Lucifer and Destiny have now been together for 3 years, as he swore to do 2 years ago, he goes out and buys an expensive engagement ring in her size to propose to her with, it's put in a golden box lined with red velvet, after paying for it, he puts it in his shirt pocket and the two head off to work at Lux, where he plans to propose to her in front of everyone!  
Around 6 PM, Lucifer stands on the stage with the microphone...  
 _"3 years ago, I met a very special angel and we became friends, then we began dating, now, 3 years to that day, I have decided that I want to be her only love now and forever, so will Destiny Nightstar please join me on stage?"_ Lucifer asks.  
Destiny Nightstar is dressed perfectly for such a special moment, as is Lucifer Morningstar, she joins him on stage, all the other workers and patrons of the bar turn to watch this big moment!   
_"Destiny, my shining angel and greatest love, we've been together for 3 years and I know you're the one for me..."_ Lucifer begins.  
Destiny smiles.  
Lucifer drops to one knee and opens the ring box, revealing the ring inside it to her, he takes her hand, a patron holds the mircophone for Lucifer...  
 _"My beloved Nightstar Destiny, will you marry me?"_ Lucifer proposes to her!  
Wild cheers erupt around the bar, Destiny nods happily, crying joyous tears!  
 _ **"Yes, yes I'll marry you, Lucifer Morningstar."**_ Destiny accepts his marriage proposal!  
As a special treat, the actor who portrays him in the Lucifer TV series, Tom Ellis, is there as a guest and stands up, applauding loudly for them! The rest of the bar stands and joins in the applause!

Lucifer slides the ring on Destiny's left ringer and stands up, pulling her in to hug her!  
 _"In celebration of our engagement, all drinks and food are free tonight, please enjoy the night!"_ Lucifer announces.  
The bar erupts into Engagement Party mode, a photographer snaps a photo of the happy couple for the local newspaper, their engagement is announced worldwide in newspapers, on the radio and on the TV News Stations!  
Taking the microphone, Lucifer sings "A Moment Like This" to Destiny to celebrate the engagement, everyone cheers!  
After he finishes singing, Destiny kisses him, jumping into his arms, Lucifer catches her smiling!  
 _"I love you so much, I can't wait to call you my wife."_ Lucifer tells her.  
 _ **"I can't wait to call you my husband and I love you too."**_ Destiny tells him.

At midnight, the bar is usually set to close, but Lucifer keeps it open longer to celebrate his engagement to Destiny, all the guests come to congratulate them, recieving thanks from them.  
Tom Ellis bows to the couple...  
 **"Congratulations, you two."** Tom congratulates them.  
 _ **"Oh my...Lucifer, this is Tom Ellis, he portrays you on TV!"**_ Destiny gasps.  
 _"Oh my dad, you're right, love, him being here is surprising!"_ Lucifer gasps.  
 **"When my boss heard of your engagement, he cancelled the taping of the new episode so I could come here to see it!"** Tom informs them.  
Lucifer smiles at this news, taking Destiny into the middle of the floor, he allows Tom to play a slow love song on his piano so he and Destiny can dance together!  
Spinning her around, Lucifer dip kisses Destiny a lot, whispers loving words into her ear and sings to her to let her know she is loved by him.  
At 6 AM, the bar finally closes and everyone heads home, Lucifer and Destiny return to their penthouse to plan their wedding after saying good night and thanking everyone for coming.  
Lucifer now owns a limo, so the two get in back together, cuddling up, they get glasses of wine from the minibar and raise their glasses to toast their love!  
 _"Here's to our love, Destiny and our future as a married couple that will one day raise a family!"_ Lucifer says.  
 ** _"To our love, engagement, future marriage and my future pregnancies with your kids!"_** Destiny says.  
The two clink their wine glasses and drink their wine together.  
The next day, Destiny buys her perfect dress and makes sure it shows off her lovely angelic white wings, Lucifer buys a perfect white suit for the wedding, believing a white wedding is perfect for them!  
Destiny picks her flowers, red and white roses for a bouquet, Lucifer selects the venue, catering and decor, sending out the wedding invites!

This ends part 4 of my "Master Of Mojo" stories, stay tuned for more and thanks for reading!


	5. I Do, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of careful planning, Lucifer finally takes Destiny to be his wife, like in the previous chapter, Tom Ellis shows up as a guest to the happy couple's wedding!

After several months of careful planning, the big day has finally arrived:Destiny and Lucifer are getting married!  
Dressed in a heavenly white gown with a white veil covering her face, Destiny walks down the aisle to join with her beloved Morningstar, Lucifer, in Holy Matrimony!  
The Priest welcomes everyone to the wedding, holding hands, each takes a ring...Lucifer slides Destiny's ring on her left ring finger...  
 _"Repeat after me, Lucifer...I Lucifer Morningstar..."  
_ **"I, Lucifer Morningstar..."  
** _"Give you, Destiny Nightstar, this ring..."_ **  
"Give you, Destiny Nightstar, this ring..."  
** _"As a sign of my love for you."  
_ **"As a sign of my love for you."  
** Destiny slides Lucifer's ring on his left ring finger...  
 _"Repeat after me, Destiny...I, Destiny Nightstar..."  
 **"I, Destiny Nightstar..."  
** "Give you, Lucifer Morningstar, this ring..."  
 **"Give you, Lucifer Morningstar, this ring..."  
** "As a sign of my love for you."  
 **"As a sign of my love for you."'  
**_ It is now time for the I Dos!

 _"Do you, Lucifer Morningstar, take this woman, Destiny Nightstar, as your wife, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"  
_ **"I do."  
** _"And do you, Destiny Nightstar, take this man, Lucifer Morningstar, as your husband, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"  
 **"I**_ ** _do."  
_** Objections are banned per Lucifer's request!  
 _"Then by the power vested in me by the church and the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife, Lucifer, you may now kiss your bride!"  
_ Tenderly lifting Destiny's veil, Lucifer pulls his now bride close and kisses her with a heated passion!  
Destiny tosses her bouquet, a lucky woman catches it, it's time for the reception!  
Tom Ellis announces the first dance is for the bride and groom, per wedding tradition!  
"And now the first dance, this is for the bride and groom, so let's get them out here on the floor, everyone, I present to you Mr and Mrs Morningstar!"  
 _  
_

Lucifer leads Destiny out on to the dance floor, they link hands, putting their free hand on their spouse's waist, dancing slowly to A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson, the same song that Lucifer sang to Destiny the night he proposed to her!  
After the first dance, the guests join in and dance as well, then Lucifer and Destiny cut their wedding cake, they then feed some cake to each other!  
At 6 AM, the wedding ends with Lucifer and Destiny being showered by confetti thrown by the guests, rice is no longer thrown at weddings, as it was found to be bad for birds to eat!  
The couple gets in a red limo with a banner that reads "Just Married" on the trunk, the couple then drives back to their penthouse to plan their honeymoon!  
This ends chapter 5, sorry it took me so long to write this part, stay tuned for more!


	6. Honeymoon And A Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tying the knot, Lucifer and Destiny Morningstar go to Paris for their honeymoon, while there, they consummate their marriage and Lucifer gets Destiny pregnant with their first child! A week after coming home, Destiny gets sick every morning and Lucifer takes her to the doctor, where they find out Destiny is a week pregnant with Lucifer's baby!  
> Upon receiving this news, Lucifer becomes overprotective of Destiny, growling and showing his devil face to any who dare to approach his expectant wife!

Sometime after getting married, Lucifer and Destiny Morningstar get passports and pack for their honeymoon to Paris, France!  
 _" Start packing, honey, we're leaving for our honeymoon in a few weeks."  
 **"Understood, Lucy dear, I'm so excited!"  
**_ A few weeks later, their passports arrive and their bags are packed, Lucifer and Destiny have first class plane tickets to Paris, they board at noon at gate 4, sitting in first class together, drinking wine and using complimentary macbook laptops!  
23 hours later, they arrive in Paris, checking into an expensive hotel into the wedding suite, after putting their bags in there, Lucifer carries Destiny into their suite, closing and locking the door after hanging the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the outer handle!  
After undressing both of them, Lucifer carries his new Lady Morningstar into bed, where they finally have sex to consummate their union, Destiny is okay with having sex with Lucifer by now, as the event with Michael is long in the past, bodies nude and intertwined, Lucifer thrusts his hips and goes deep inside of Destiny, many hours in, they leak precum together, Destiny is also in a hybrid female's heat, so she's likely to get impregnated by Lucifer at this time!  
5 hours later, they cum together in a loud double scream and Lucifer tilts Destiny's hips up to make he gets her pregnant, 10 minutes later, he senses Destiny conceive his child and lays her hips back on the bed...

The two fall asleep, the next few days come with Destiny starting to show signs of a pregnancy, at the end of the honeymoon, she and Lucifer arrive home at their penthouse in Los Angeles, a week passes and Lucifer wakes to the sound of Destiny vomiting in the bathroom, after getting the vomiting to stop with magic, Lucifer dresses Destiny and himself, driving to the doctor in his black cadillac.  
The receptionist checks them in, as Lucifer scheduled the appointment before they got back from France...The two are called a few minutes later and are brought up in back for an ultrasound, gel is squeezed onto Destiny's belly and the machine is switched on by the doctor and he moves the wand around, he settles it on a second and smaller heartbeat, the doctor smiles...  
 **"Congratulations, Lucifer, Destiny is pregnant, you two are going to have a baby!"**  
Lucifer is overjoyed by the news that he's going to be a father and hugs Destiny, becoming overprotective of his now expectant wife!  
 _"Oh my dad, this is so exciting my love, I'm going to be a daddy and you're going to be a mommy!"  
 **"This achieves another of my main desires:My desire to become a mother, Lucy."  
** "I'm fufilling your desires one after another, aren't I the best husband ever, love?"  
 **"You certainly are the best husband ever, Lucy, let's go home."  
  
**_

Lucifer helps Destiny off the exam table and covers her belly and drives them back home, once they're on the couch, Lucy gets all cute and fluffy with Destiny, nuzzlig her belly and purring to it.  
 ** _"You're going to be a wonderful father, Lucifer, I just know it."_** _  
"I swear to you that I'll be a better father to all our kids than our dads are to us, my love."  
_ Lucifer hears Destiny yawn, so he takes her in his arms to their room and changes her for bed before tucking her into bed so she can rest, after kissing her lips, Luci gets in bed near her naked and holds her in his arms, humming a soft lullaby to Destiny, who falls asleep shortly after, Lucy stays awake to watch over Destiny, who sleeps until 1 the next afternoon, he makes her some healthy food to eat and serves it to her in bed, he's so caring and sweet.  
end part 6


End file.
